


prom dress

by sleepthruthenight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, mxmtoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anakin has a way with words, Anakin plays baseball?, F/M, I don't really know what I'm doing writing this was a spontaneous decision, Padme is a Queen, Padmé and Sabé are best friends, Padmé loves school, Photographer!Ahsoka, Prom, Teen Pregnancy, Vader's Fist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepthruthenight/pseuds/sleepthruthenight
Summary: What if the Star Wars characters were living in this day and age, in a galaxy not so far away? What if they were just ordinary people? Padmé is at the end of her high school career, going to what’s supposed to be a night to remember for the rest of her life: her senior prom. Her senior year was perfect, and prom was supposed to be the cherry on top. However, there’s one thing keeping her senior prom from being as perfect as she wanted it to be.Based on the song “prom dress” by mxmtoon.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	1. Locker Clean Out

**Author's Note:**

> Padmé and Anakin are the same age in this AU!
> 
> also idk how much of the song lyrics I'm gonna use I might just skip around maybe not

_“I’m nearing the end of my 4th year.”_

* * *

Padmé shut her locker door for the final time. She never thought that a locker clean-out was going to be so sentimental. It had been her assigned locker since freshman year, and in a way, it was like her bedroom away from her bedroom. She made such a tiny space so personal, it basically became a diary that recorded everything that happened these past four years. Parting with it was inevitably going to make her feel sad in a way. The only things ever removed from her tidy locker were the schoolbooks she used that year, every book getting replaced by a new one the following year. Now, there were no more books of hers to be replaced, just the ones of a freshman who would get her locker next year. The little safe space of hers hadn’t been so empty since she first opened it as a freshman, and now it had finally returned to that original state. Releasing a small sigh, she looked at the duffel bag she carried in her hands. Everything from her locker was transferred into that bag. She thought about some of the items that were in the bag. The whiteboard that she used to write down important reminders and assignments. The small string of lights that would shine light all over her belongings every time she unlocked her lock and opened the door. The now crumpled up muted blue wallpaper that covered the bad paint job that comes with the space. The medal she had won in her first competition with the speech and debate team. The little gavel she had received when she was elected as student body president at the end of her junior year. Pictures she took with her best friends during homecoming and winter formal. However, her thoughts lingered most on the things that she still kept but hid the entire year. The Polaroids she took with _him_ , the occasional letters he wrote, _that damn necklace_...

Padmé’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl’s voice calling out her name from down the hallway. Her head turned to find Sabé, her most dearest and closest friend since Kindergarten. The two had shared almost every experience together from the moment they met, Padmé’s experiences being just a bit more outstanding than her friend’s. It was as if they were the same person after staying by each other’s side all these years.

Sabé quickly walked over to where Padmé was, both of the girls’ arms enveloping the other in a short embrace. “Are you ready for tonight?” Sabé squealed with excitement.

Padmé gave a small shrug. “I guess so, I don’t know,” she replied.

“Come on! It’s our senior prom!” Sabé gave Padmé a small, playful shove. “Haven’t you always wanted to be prom queen?”

Senior prom. The night to remember. There were three things that she had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl: her sweet 16, prom, and her wedding. One of them, her sweet 16, she already had under her belt for two years now. Little Padmé always wanted to feel like a princess. The idea of dressing up and feeling special had infatuated her at a young age. This infatuation carried into her adolescent years, getting more intense as she got older. Around the time she turned double digits, she didn’t want to just be a princess. Of course she still liked putting on a gorgeous dress and doing her hair and makeup. In fact, she had mastered her skills in beautifying herself during her high school years. But the feeling special part𑁋she wanted to be more than just a princess. No, she wanted to be a queen. It became her dream throughout middle school. ‘When I graduate high school, I’m going to be prom queen,’ she would recite to herself over and over again. _Queen Amidala_ became a fantasy in her mind, a fantasy that she suddenly wanted to come true. The match that ignited that spark was unbeknownst to her. It just seemed natural in some odd way that she couldn’t describe. Neither adoration nor power were things that provoked her craving to be a queen. Her thoughts almost lingered someplace else, to someone else, but she mentally slapped herself before her mind could travel there. However, the residue of her thoughts remained on her tongue.

Padmé glanced at Sabé for a very brief moment, before groaning a bit at her own frustration. She started making her way towards the front doors of the school.“I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care...” she repeated, muttering the words under her breath. “It’s not for me anymore. I don’t want it,” she said flatly. At this point, it wasn’t clear if she was talking to Sabé, herself, or the air. She reached the doors, pulling one open and stepping outside. Heading towards the parking lot, she walked as fast as she could to her car, taking her keys out and unlocking it. Having to leave like this on her last day as a senior pained her heart. She loved this school. She just didn’t want to keep on being reminded of the same guy over and over again, and that’s what her conversation with Sabé was doing to her. Before she could get into the driver’s seat, she heard Sabé’s voice from behind her.

“The limo’s gonna be at my house at seven. The rest of the group’s gonna be there,” Sabé said softly. She knew what was going through her best friend’s head at the moment. She’d been attempting to help her through it since the summer. Sighing, she continued, “Padmé, please come. Don’t let him ruin this night for you. At least just come for us.” She was referring to the group of girls the two had been friends with since their freshman year, hoping that would get Padmé to budge.

Padmé looked at Sabé, her face emotionless despite the myriad of emotions that were going through her head at the moment. She looked at her for one more second before getting in the driver’s seat, slamming the door.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... what happened to Padmé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: teen pregnancy, abortion, mention of death

_“I feel like I’ve been lacking, crying too many tears._

_Everyone seemed to say it was so great._

_But did I miss out? Was it a huge mistake?”_

* * *

As soon as she got home, Padmé took off her shoes and made her way to the living room, flopping on the couch. She dropped her belongings on the floor and took a couple of minutes to breathe. Everything seemed so messy to her—her feelings, her status on the school hierarchy, her life—just everything. This messy feeling was very familiar to her at this point. It had been plaguing her for months, and she had no clue how to stop it. In an attempt to try to pause her thoughts for at least one second, she reached down to grab her purse from the floor. She pulled out her phone from the front pocket, checking the time. _1:07_. Had it really been that long already? Seniors had an early dismissal, ending at noon. Her locker cleanout must’ve taken forever. Sighing, she sat up, collected the duffel bag on the floor, and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Her room was reminiscent of what her locker was. The walls were the same color as the walls of her locker before she stripped it down. A full wall of Christmas lights covered the wall that the headboard of her full sized bed leaned against. Many other factors contributed to the similarity with the smaller space she once owned, such as awards, novels, and pictures. After leaving her purse under her desk, she sat down on her bed, taking the duffel bag with her. There was so much to clean out, and she assumed it would be better to do it at that moment before she ignores it and never gets to it.

A wad of pens were the first items to leave the bag. Grateful she wrapped a rubber band around all of them so they wouldn’t get lost in the bag, she stuck the clump into the pen holder on her desk. A handful of small magnets were next. She stored them in the drawer she had that was designated for random things she didn’t know what to do with. She grabbed item after item and put them away where she thought was suitable. Eventually, the bag was almost empty, just a few things left for her to take care of. She reached into the bag, pulling out a piece of paper. Upon unfolding the paper, she drew in a sharp breath, reading the contents of it.

_“My angel,_

_Nothing can describe how proud I am of you after today’s election. When you were simply walking onto the stage this morning, your strides had me mesmerized. You seemed so confident. So elegant. The smile you gave to all of the people in the room had to have mesmerized them as well. It was the most radiant thing I had ever seen. As soon as you started your speech, it was as if you had cast a spell over me. The sound of each word effortlessly leaving your mouth put me in a trance. In that moment, I remembered how lucky I am to have you. I fell in love with you all over again. The way you presented your plans and ideas to the crowd was incredible. No speech was able to even come close to being half as wonderful as yours. When they announced you as student body president during this afternoon’s assembly, I wasn’t even surprised. I knew you were going to win from the moment you decided to run for the position. You’re a natural leader. You are the light of my life, and I can’t wait for the rest of not even just the school, but the_ world _, to see why. No one can tackle this position better than you. I can’t wait to see what you do with it._

_All my love,_

_Ani”_

Padmé let out a deep breath once she finished reading the letter. She recalled how he slipped it in her bag as he drove her home that day, how she had found it while trying to look for her charger in her bag, how she fell asleep with it clutched to her chest that night. Every word of the letter echoed in her mind as she folded it back up. Part of her wanted to rip it up and burn it. Another part of her wanted her to keep it forever. Not knowing what to do with it, she tossed it to the side for now. She reached into the bag again, her fingertips brushing against the texture of the Polaroids she had been thinking about earlier that day. She grabbed all of the Polaroids that were scattered in the bag, examining them one by one. The first one was from sophomore year winter formal. In the picture, her head was thrown back as she was laughing, with her ex-lover smiling holding her by the waist. The picture after that was the picture they had actually planned to take. Her head was against his chest, his arms pulling her into a tight embrace. Sabé had taken those photos, perfectly capturing what their relationship was. As Padmé started to look through more of the photos, tears started rolling down her face. She threw the photos in the air and buried her face in a pillow. Sobs started escaping her mouth. “Why me?,” she cried. “It’s not fair. IT’S NOT FUCKING FAIR!,” she continued as her voice started to raise. Her heart was beating fast, feelings of longing, anger, sadness, _love_ , starting to take over her brain.

* * *

**9 MONTHS AGO**

“A-Anakin?,” Padmé asked her boyfriend with worry in her voice. “Please say something. Please.”

Anakin continued to stare at her, his face flooded with an emotion she could only describe as confusion. “When were you going to tell me that you were fucking _pregnant_?”

Padmé shivered. “I’m sorry, I-I-”

Disregarding the question he had just asked, he cut her words off out of frustration. “How long?” he asked firmly.

“What?”

“How long have you known?”

Tears started forming in her eyes. “About two months,” she answered softly.

Anakin’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Padmé and the sonogram he held in his hands, the moonlight shining on it. He had discovered it after trying to slip a love letter in her purse as he did with a lot of his letters to her. He wanted to put it in a pocket that was hidden enough that she wouldn’t see it at first, but also one that she used enough that she would find it eventually. That pocket just happened to be the same place that Padmé hid the image of her unknown child from him.

“So you just weren’t going to tell me? You never bothered to tell me about _my_ child? When was I supposed to find out? During childbirth?” He asked her rapidly with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.

Padmé stepped closer to him, shrinking the space that was between them. “I was literally going to tell you until you cut me off!” she exclaimed, raising her voice. Sighing, she reluctantly made eye contact with him before continuing. “Anakin, just listen to me, please,” she begged. She paused for a moment, making sure he would comply. After a few seconds of silence, she continued, “I… I just wanted to know what I wanted to do with the situation first before I told you, y’know, get to know my options first. I had no clue if I was gonna keep it or not or whatever. I wanted to tell you, I swear I-” She sighed. “I didn’t know how to tell you or when or where. I was scared of your reaction, I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to _lose_ you.” As she said the last few words, she broke into a sob, embarrassment taking over her.

Anakin let out a small, sarcastic laugh. “That’s what you really think of me? That I’m just an asshole that’ll leave you because of something like that? Wow...” He rolled his eyes. Glaring at her, he continued with a serious tone, “Did you take into consideration that it’s not only your baby? That it’s mine too? We’ve been together for almost four years, and you couldn’t trust me? You even went to get your first sonogram without me! I’m pretty sure that shit’s supposed to be a big deal or something.”

“I was in denial, okay?” Padmé immediately snapped back. “I didn’t want to accept that I could be pregnant! I have so many good things going for me in life right now! I couldn’t have this… stupid thing ruining all of it!”

Anakin shivered. “And now you carrying my child is stupid?” The tone of his voice reflected the offense that Padmé’s words had given him. In contrast to his lover, he didn’t have everything he could ever want. Earlier this year, his mother had died in his arms, orphaning him as he didn’t even have a father to begin with. His grades started to fall, stripping him of his dream to go to college and become an engineer. He couldn’t even stay on the baseball team that spring due to “inadequate performance.” Padmé was the only thing he had left, and now he wasn’t even sure how much he had her if she couldn’t even trust him with something so important, so valuable, so _special_. His spirit had taken multiple blows throughout the year, and this was the cherry on top. Hurt flooding his heart, his next words came out of his mouth without him even realizing.

“I’m done here,” Anakin said in a low voice. Shoving the sonogram into her arms, he started walking away, reopening that gap between him and Padmé.

“Anakin wait-” Padmé responded, catching the photograph in her hands.

“I said I’m _DONE_ , Padmé.”

Padmé couldn’t bring herself to say anything else, instead just watching Anakin walk away. Immediately, she knew she had fucked up. They never had even fought before, and this just had to be their first fight. Anakin’s emotional outbursts were already accepted as normal by her, but she never thought that she could be the cause of one of them. Tears flooding her eyes, she ran out of the park, sonogram clutched in her left hand, purse clutched in her right. For the first time in her life, she didn’t care who saw her and what they thought of her as she ran home as fast as she could. As soon as she reached her house, she bolted inside, finding anything that could set something on fire. Scouring her kitchen drawers, she found a lighter and took it out, slamming the drawer shut. She opened the door to her backyard porch and stood against the metal railing. Before dropping her purse on the ground, she took out the note that Anakin had placed inside before discovering the sonogram. She considered reading it, but decided against it, folding it around the sonogram. Igniting a flame, she held the lighter up to the love letter-covered sonogram. When enough flames had enveloped it, she dropped it into the air, watching as the ashes of the letter and sonogram inevitably fell to the ground. Suddenly, a sound caused her to turn around, finding out that her mother had been watching her this entire time. Letting go of the lighter that was in her hand, she ran into her mother’s arms, sobs escaping her throat. She resented how she felt at the moment. Her actions just now felt so cliché and childish. But she didn’t care. She needed this.

A week passed, and everything still hurt. Padmé hadn’t spoken to Anakin since their fight, breakup, whatever. Tired of just sulking around and wallowing in her pain and sadness, one day she got up and drove to the bank, withdrawing some of the money she had saved from a summer internship she had before starting junior year. Afterwards, she drove to the nearest Planned Parenthood, hoping to get rid of this constant reminder of her agony forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am OVERWHELMED from the love and support I got on the first chapter!! It's my first time posting my writing in YEARS so just seeing even one person taking the time out to read my work means so much. I was nervous about this fic because I wasn't sure if the high school AU was too childish, so the positive reactions were a relief. Thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> I actually didn't think Padmé and Anakin's backstory would be revealed this early! I was going to write more after Padmé went to get an abortion but I felt it was appropriate to end it there. Also, I tried keeping true to their characters as much as possible, so I'm sorry if anything seems out of character. I tried taking inspiration from the end of Revenge of the Sith for their fight. I didn't feel like Anakin would be the type to get angry at Padmé like that, so I tried to show some buildup for why it affected him so much. I'd like to think that the way Padmé handled the situation was just a result of her immaturity and truly not being ready to handle so much so young. I hope this all wasn't disappointing or didn't feel so rushed aha! 
> 
> btw I decided that Anakin plays baseball because (1) I feel like he needed some sort of clout at school (2) baseball bats remind me of lightsabers (3) I would say he does fencing but do high schools have fencing?


	3. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as she decides whether or not she wants to go to prom, Padmé receives an unexpected visitor.

_“I hold so many small regrets, and what ifs down inside my head._

_Some confidence it couldn’t hurt me.”_

* * *

After an hour of reminiscing on that memory, and other ones as well, Padmé felt a vibration coming from her phone. Grabbing it, she unlocked it to read a text she got from Sabé.

_Hey. I’m sorry for earlier. Remember, the limo’s coming at 7. Please come. It’s our last day of high school. I love you, and so do the rest of the girls._

Padmé contemplated on the text for a minute. At this point, her mind was so clouded with emotions that she didn’t know what was actually running through it. Did she even know he was going to be there? No. Was there a chance he was going to? Yes. She faced the mirror on her vanity, her eyes making contact with themselves. Her hair and makeup were messed up, and tears were stained on her cheeks. This is what he did to her. He used to be able to make her feel like a queen, _his_ queen. But now, thinking about him even just a little bit made her feel and look like a natural disaster. 

It wasn’t fair.

She grabbed a makeup wipe and started to wipe off the mess that was on her face. Sabé was right. Prom was the last memory she would have of high school before she graduated. Why should the past ruin it? Why was she so concerned anyway? Why had she been stressing out over encountering a part of her past for months now? As all of these questions started to flood her head, she heard the front door open. Confusion spread across her face. Her parents were at work, and she had no other idea of who it could be.

“Padmé?” a familiar voice called out.

Padmé’s face immediately lit up. She ran down the stairs to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. When she saw that it wasn’t, she ran and hugged her older sister as she crossed the threshold from the mud room into the living room. “SOLA!” she exclaimed.

“Hey,” Sola said with a smile, returning the embrace.

After a few seconds, Padmé pulled away. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow afternoon,” she asked. Sola had been away at a university that was three hours away from their home, and while her move out date wasn’t until Wednesday, she was going to spend the weekend at home for Padmé’s graduation.

“I managed to catch an earlier train. I thought my final was going to take longer than it actually did. So when I was out two hours before I thought I would get out, I practically ran to the train station. I’m lucky I was already packed,” Sola explained.

“Do mom and dad know?”

“Nope. I thought I’d surprise everyone.”

Padmé pulled her sister in for another hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too. And I get to see you off at prom tonight!” As soon as Sola said that, she immediately remembered that Padmé had no intent on going. She frowned. “Wait, I’m sor-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m going,” Padmé said, cutting Sola off.

Sola arched an eyebrow. “Really? But I thought you didn’t want to see An-”

Padmé cut her off again, not letting her finish saying his name. “I don’t care. It doesn’t matter anymore.” She grabbed Sola’s hand. “Now will you help me get ready?” she asked.

A smile returned on Sola’s face. “Of course,” she replied, and let Padmé lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Almost three hours later, Padmé had undergone a complete transformation. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Sola had always been very skilled in the beauty department. “Looks like that Sephora part time job really paid off,” Padmé told her sister.

“I guess so. But let me tell you right now, none of the girls who come in for prom makeovers look as gorgeous and stunning as you do right now,” Sola replied. She made her way over to Padmé’s closet and pulled out a long dress. “This one, right?” she asked, bringing over to her.

“Yes,” Padmé said as she took it. “Help me put it on?”

“Of course,” Sola replied as she started taking it out of the plastic it was covered with.

A few minutes later, Padmé had the dress on. The sleeveless top of it was sparkly and a sky blue color. At her waist, the skirt, which was a more pale blue color, billowed out. To add on to it, she wore a shawl that matched the color of the skirt around her arms. This dress had been her favorite item in her closet for a while now. She had it picked out in the middle of her sophomore year when she went to her home country of Naboo during winter break. She saw it in a window of a store and immediately purchased it. She kept it in her closet ever since.

“I’m lucky it still fits,” Padmé chuckled.

“And it fits perfectly,” Sola added.

Padmé looked at herself in the mirror. At that moment, she kind of felt like Cinderella. ‘A Cinderella without a Prince Charming,’ she thought. She sighed as she remembered how she helped (or made) Anakin pick out a matching suit and tie a few weeks after junior prom happened. Her mind was still in prom mode, and the end of junior prom just made her even more excited for senior prom. She wondered if he would show up wearing what they picked out.

* * *

“How about this one?” Padmé asked, holding up a suit ensemble.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Whatever you want, my love.” He honestly thought that it was a little too early for tux shopping. Who knows if he would grow over the course of the year? But as long as Padmé wanted it, he didn’t mind.

Padmé smiled. “Eh, I don’t know. Let’s keep on looking.” She started walking deeper into the male prom section of the store, hoping to find something.

Anakin followed her, aimlessly looking around the store. As his eyes wandered over to the other side of the store, something caught his eye. He smiled to himself and made his way over to the section he was looking at. Soon, he stood in front of two mannequins that resembled a bride and groom. After looking around to see if anyone would see him, he grabbed the top hat off the “groom” and the veil off the “bride”. He put the top hat on, and ran over to Padmé to put the veil on her. The veil was attached to a tiara, which suited her perfectly.

Padmé giggled as he put it on her head. “Ani, what is this?” she asked.

He brought them over to an arch he passed on the way over to her. It was covered with flowers, making it seem like a nice photo opportunity if there wasn’t clutter all around the arch. On the wall across the arch was a large mirror. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

“One day we’ll get to do this for real,” he whispered.

Padmé raised an eyebrow. “Anakin Skywalker, are you proposing to me?”

Anakin chuckled softly. “Interpret this moment however you want. I just know that I’ll be spending the rest of my life with you.” He cupped her face. “I love you, Padmé.”

“I love you too,” Padmé replied before gently pressing her lips to his.

Anakin kissed back, smiling as he held the girl he loved with everything in him.

* * *

Noticing that her little sister was suddenly a little out of it, Sola spoke. “Padmé? You okay?”

Padmé’s body jerked back into reality. “Oh yeah, I-uh, I’m fine,” she lied. She was never fine whenever she thought about Anakin. She was surprised she was still able to hold herself together, especially after earlier.

Sola put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, if you need anything tonight, just call me, okay? I'll have my phone on me all night.” She paused before adding, “If anything happens with _him_ , let me know right away.” She turned to face her sister. “I don’t want you to get hurt tonight.”

“I’ll be fine,” Padmé said as she tried to reassure her. She grabbed her phone, which was resting on her bed, and looked at the time. It was 6:48, which meant it was about time to meet up with Sabé and the others. “One of the cars is in the driveway, can you drive me to Sabé’s?” she asked.

Sola smiled. “Let’s go,” she told her, leading Padmé down the stairs this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! School became too much, but now that it's over, I have a lot more time to write. I think this fic's going to be 6 chapters? We'll see :)
> 
> I didn't realize that this chapter was going to go in this direction until I started writing, but I'm glad it went where it did. I love Padmé and Sola's relationship (I'm forever sad that their scene was cut from AOTC), and I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Padmé's dress is inspired by the dress Natalie Portman wore to her prom. I made tiny changes to it so it fits this day and age more than the early 2000s. Here's a link to Natalie's dress! https://www.pinterest.com/pin/459226493235113301/ (hopefully that link works lol)
> 
> I guess that in this AU, Naboo's a country. I'd like to think that it's somewhere between Europe and the Middle East. Maybe in the region Albania's in? 
> 
> The Anidala scene was inspired by One Hand, One Heart from the musical/movie West Side Story. Here's a link to the scene from the movie: https://youtu.be/i5Mi6-AiXI4
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support!! It means a lot :)
> 
> (Also is the spacing okay I can never tell rip)


	4. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé goes to prom.

_ “I can’t help the fact I like to be alone. _

_ It might sound kind of sad but that’s just what I seem to know.” _

* * *

“Remember what I said, okay?” Sola reminded her little sister.

“I will,” Padmé replied as she got out of the passenger’s seat of the car.

“Okay,” Sola said as she put the car back in drive. “Have an amazing time. I love you.”

Padmé smiled. “I love you too.” 

After Sola drove away, she turned to walk towards the direction of Sabé’s front door. Once she stood in front of it, she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. However, she didn’t have to wait long, because a flood of girls answered all at once. A bunch of screaming ensued from the group as they let Padmé in. 

“You look gorgeous!” Sabé exclaimed. “I’m so glad you came,” she told her best friend as she pulled her into a hug.

Before she could say thank you, the group suddenly pulled Padmé into a picture that Sabé’s mom was taking. Being the only person without a date, she felt uneasy for a moment. She felt sad that she didn’t get to take those traditional prom pictures with a date, but she tried to push that thought aside. She just smiled through it. Just like she always did.

“Come on, the limo’s here!” one of the girls in the group, Dormé told everyone. Soon, everyone was flooding into the limo, with Padmé sitting next to Sabé.

This group of girls had been friends for as long as any of them could remember. They all met during preschool, and befriended each other when they all realized they had similar names. All of them happened to live in the same area, as their area was filled with Nabooian families and immigrants. Bonding over their Nabooian culture, they remained close throughout all of their years of schooling, not one of them changing schools or moving away. They were practically sisters at that point, and Padmé felt blessed to have them by her side, especially when Sola was away at college.

Padmé was silent the entire ride, which was easy since she seated herself where the long chair ended. Sabé tried to check in with Padmé every now and then, but Padmé would always give her the classic “I’m fine” with a smile. It was cliché, but she really didn’t know how else to deal with the current situation. Multiple times during the car ride, her mind would drift off to Anakin. Was he going with anyone? What was he wearing? Where would he be sitting?  _ Was he even going? _

Soon, her thoughts were halted at a stop, as the limousine arrived at the country club the prom was taking place at. As Padmé stepped out of the limo, she almost gasped at how beautiful the venue was. It looked like an elaborate mansion you would see in the movies. Looking through the window to the interior of the building, you could see a massive chandelier with the most beautiful crystals. The outside of the building was adorned with vibrant flowers and nicely trimmed hedges

Saché started speaking, “It reminds me of-”

“...Naboo.” Padmé finished, cutting her friend off. “It’s gorgeous,” she said with awe in her voice.

“We really need a picture now!” Rabé exclaimed. “I just don’t know who’s gonna take it.”

As the girls tried to convince their dates to take the picture, Padmé spoke up and offered to do it.

Rabé walked up to her. “Are you sure?” asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Padmé reassured. “That way all of you can have your dates in the picture.”

“But-”

“I insist.”

Rabé sighed. “Thank you,” she said. Although she wanted her friend to be in the photo, she knew Padmé wouldn’t stop insisting.

After the photo was done, the group headed inside. They had to stop a bit as some of the girls wanted mini photoshoots inside the lavish building, but no one minded. Soon, they were able to get to the doors of the ballroom where the event was taking place. Padmé placed herself at the end of the line, as she knew her friends were more excited to go in than she was. Once she got to the ticket table, she gasped when she saw who was managing the tickets. She smiled and ran behind the table to throw her arms around him before she could even give in her ticket.

“Obi-Wan!” she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. “Or should I call you Coach Kenobi?” she said with a small laugh.

Obi-Wan hugged back and laughed as well. “It’s nice to see you Padmé. And no, you can still call me Obi-Wan,” he told her.

Obi-Wan graduated from CHS (Coruscant High School) two years ago. Since he stayed local for college, he came back to the school to be assistant coach for the baseball team. This year, he was promoted to coach. Padmé was close to him through Anakin, as Anakin and Obi-Wan were best friends (as well as Obi-Wan being Anakin’s baseball mentor for many years). However, since Anakin broke up with her, she hadn’t really seen Obi-Wan as often as she had before. She hadn’t really seen him all year, as they both had busy schedules within the school (and in college for him), so she was beyond elated to see her old friend again.

After a minute or two of catching up, Padmé finally pulled out her ticket and handed it to Obi-Wan. “Before anything else, I think I need to give this to you first.” 

“Thank you,” he chucked.

“Is-”

“He’s-”

As they both started talking at the same time, they gave each other a look that showed that they knew exactly what the other was asking.

“You first,” Padmé offered.

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile, then sighed. “He’s not here yet,” he informed her, referring to Anakin. “He did buy a ticket, though.”

Padmé nodded her head in understanding. “Thank you for letting me know.” She eyed the door. “I guess I should get going then,” she said as she took a step towards it.

“Go do that. If you need anything, I’ll be here. And if you still have my number, just text me,” he told her in a protective manner. Not only was he like a protective older brother to Anakin (when they were friends), but to her as well. 

“Thanks,” she said with a smile as she slipped through the door. As soon as she opened it, it was as if all of the school dances you see in the movies combined together and exploded in her face. Lights were flashing everywhere. The walls, tables, and chairs were all decorated. The dance floor was overcrowded with teenagers. It seemed like the perfect prom night. “The prom committee really outdid themselves,” she said to herself. She walked a bit to find the table her and her friends were assigned at, only to see no one there. She looked over at the dance floor and found all of the girls with their dates. She was happy that they were all happy, but at the same time, she was kind of sad that she was just alone.

“Padmé! Padmé!” a voice called from behind her. She recognized it immediately.

“Jar Jar!” she called back as she turned around to face him. 

Jar Jar ran over to her, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Julia. “You came!” he exclaimed in his thick Gungan accent.

“I did,” she said as she hugged her vice president. The two of them campaigned together last year, and fortunately, they won. They were always close, but got closer this year due to working with each other all the time. “Hey Julia,” she greeted as she gave her a small hug.

“We were just heading over to the dance floor,” Jar Jar told Padmé. “Do you wanna join us?” he offered.

Padmé had told him previously that she didn’t have a date, and that she didn’t plan on coming. She appreciated his offer, but she felt like she was intruding by joining them. “Thank you, Jar Jar, but I’ll be fine here,” she said politely. “Now go! Have fun!” she told them as she smiled and pointed to the dance floor.

Jar Jar looked at her with a bit of sadness in her eyes. “Okay, Padmé. Let us know if you need anything!” he told her as he ran with Julia to the dance floor.

Padmé smiled to herself. She knew how deeply in love Jar Jar and Julia were. Their love started to remind her of her and Anakin’s, but she shook the thoughts out of her head as soon as she started thinking about it. To keep her mind off of it, she began to walk around the perimeter of the room. She watched as her classmates enjoyed the night to remember, as the workers in the back were getting ready to set up the buffet, as the teachers were walking around and chaperoning… it was busy and lively, and it would’ve been an enjoyable environment for her if it wasn’t for the unwanted sadness that was dwelling in her. She made her way over to the photo station, where there was a photo booth and an actual set up with a photographer. When she saw the photographer, she ran over as quickly as she could. “Ahsoka!” she called out.

The blue and white haired girl was cleaning the lens of her camera when she looked up to see who called her name. “Padmé!”

Padmé pulled the sophomore girl into a hug. “I didn’t know you would be here!”

Ahsoka pulled away after a few seconds. “Yeah, Mr. Windu asked me if I could take pictures for the yearbook, and I said yes,” she explained. “After everyone comes in the event really starts, I’m switching with Barriss to go around and take pictures of the event.”

“That’s awesome!” Padmé exclaimed. “You’re amazing at what you do, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said as she finished cleaning her lens. “Hey, I just cleaned my lens, do you want me to take a couple of shots for you?” she offered.

Padmé beamed. “Of course!” she replied, making her way over to the backdrop.”

Ahsoka started to get in position to take the pictures. “Great, now just-”

While Ahsoka was talking, the mood of the room suddenly changed. The music got quieter, and everyone’s heads were turned towards the door. The two girls noticed this, and looked in the same direction.

Anakin Skywalker, who was now mostly known as Darth Vader, made his way into the ballroom, his entourage behind him (most people called them “Vader’s Fist”). The room started parting like the Red Sea to make room for him to get to his table.

Padmé was staring at him, her body shaking. Her anxiety levels started rising, and too many thoughts were swirling in her head at once. All of sudden, she realized that there was a pair of eyes on her.

She was in a locked eye contact with Darth Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE- I've been really busy with a 5 week summer program, and I just never found the time to write until now. I'm also sorry for the lack of mention of the pregnancy again, I promise it's coming up (maybe in the next chapter?)! I've been writing this chapter for longer than I should've been writing it lol. I hope that the Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and Ahsoka appearances make you all happy!! I promise I'll be updating more often, I'll try to set a day for updating. Tuesdays maybe? Since I'm uploading this on a Tuesday? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read this :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this!!!! I had a sudden urge to write this and I'm not the best writer (in school I'm WAY more of a STEM person than a humanities one) but it's just for fun y'know. This was also short and just,, not great but idk I tried


End file.
